Civilization Generations
''Sid Meier's Civilization Generations ''(often referred to as Civilization Generations '''or simply '''Civ Gen) is a 4X Strategy video game and the seventh mainseries installment in the Civilization series. The game was developed by 2K games and released on Microsoft Windows, OS X, Linux, PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, PSP Vita, and 3DS on May 29th, 2015. In Civilization Generations, ''the player leads their chosen civilization from many periods of time, including * the tradisional way of Civilization games going from the dawn of agriculture through to the far future. * Ancient history- aggregate of past events from the beginning of recorded human history and extending as far as the Early Middle Ages or the Postclassical Era. The span of recorded history is roughly 5,000 years, beginning with Sumerian Cuneiform script, the oldest discovered form of coherent writing from the protoliterate period around the 30th century BC, * Protohistory- Period between prehistory and history, during which a culture or civilization has not yet developed writing but other cultures have already noted its existence in their own writings, * Classical antiquity – Broad term for a long period of cultural history centered on the Mediterranean Sea, comprising the interlocking civilizations of ancient Greece and ancient Rome, collectively known as the Greco-Roman world. It is the period in which Greek and Roman society flourished and wielded great influence throughout Europe, North Africa and the Middle East. * Post-classical history – Period of time that immediately followed ancient history. Depending on the continent, the era generally falls between the years AD 200–600 and AD 1200–1500. The major classical civilizations the era follows are Han China (ending in 220), the Western Roman Empire (in 476), the Gupta Empire (in the 550s), and the Sasanian Empire (in 651). * Middle Ages – Lasted from the 5th to the 14th century. It began with the collapse of the Western Roman Empire and merged into the Renaissance and the Age of Discovery. * Modern history – After the post-classical era ** Early modern period – ** Late modern period – *** Machine Age (1880–1945) **** Age of Oil (after 1901) **** World War I (1914–1918) **** Interwar period (1918–1939) ***** Roaring Twenties (1920–1929) ***** Great Depression (1929 – World War II) ***** World War II (1939–1945) * Atomic Age (after 1945) * Post-war era (1946–1962) ** The Fifties (1950–1959) ** Cold War (Soviet Union and United States, and their allies, 1945–1989 or 1991) ** Korean War (1950–1953) ** Vietnam War (1955–1975) * Space Age (after 1957) ** The Sixties (1960–1969) * Post-Modern (Soviet Union and United States, 1973–present) ** Information Age (1970–present) *** The Seventies (1970–1979) *** The Eighties (1980–1989) *** The Nineties (1990–1999) *** The 2000s (2000–2009) **** War on Terrorism (2001–present) **** War in Afghanistan (2001–2014) **** War in Iraq (2003–2011) *** The Social Age (2004–present) *** The Tens (2010–2019) *** The Big Data age (2001–present) *** The Multimedia Age (1987–20++) * Contemporary history – History within living memory. It shifts forward with the generations. hoping to achieve one of many victory conditions. The player must carefully handle many different variables and react t changing conditions, managing research, diplomacy, exploration, expansion, development, and conquest. The game is heavily based upon ''Civilization V, retaining many of its changes, while also adding new features, such as new Tribe and Plague systems, a revamp of the combat system, and the return of some previously removed systems like the World Congress. Civilizations Category:Sid Meier's Civilization Category:Civilization Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Strategy Games